S'sky' H'high'
by yongie13
Summary: Setahun kehilangan JongWoon, Ryeowook bertemu dengan Yesung/...Kalau kau menyukai hyung, itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta/dibawah langit yang sama, bisakah mereka membuat cinta kembali bersemi di awal musim semi tahun ini?/YeWook/BxB/dedicated for birthday Yesung-appa/mohon dukungannya dan tetap cintai SMFamily...


**Tittle: **_**S=Sky H=High**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_21 Maret 20XX awal musim semi_

**Klik**

"Bagus… wajahmu begitu manis…_ aigoo_… _dongsaeng_-ku memang manis," Sungmin menarik-narik pipi tirus Ryeowook yang baru saja di potretnya dengan camera digital milik Sungmin.

"_Ne_… itu karena pakaiannya juga," ucap Ryeowook memamerkan seragam baru-nya.

"Tidak terasa musim semi ini kau akan kembali satu sekolah dengan _hyung_. Akhh _hyung_ merindukanmu…" sekali lagi Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook erat, membuat _namja_ manis itu sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"_Ne_… aku juga merindukan JongWoon-_hyung_." Lirih Ryeowook kemudian.

"JongWoon akan sedih kalau kau begini Wookie-ah, _hyung_ tidak suka melihat wajahmu seperti ini. Tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu, _hyung_ merindukan Kim Ryeowook yang dulu. Walaupun _hyung_ tidak pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ bernama JongWoon itu, tapi _hyung_ tahu di atas sana, pasti dia juga berharap kau bahagia," Ryeowook memeluk erat Sungmin.

"Besok kau harus mulai sekolah pertamamu, _fighting_."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Min-ie? Kau mau kemana heoh?" Yesung menarik tangan Sungmin agar berhenti dan mejelaskan alasan Sungmin akan meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

_Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu mendelik kearah Yesung. Matanya menatap tajam teman seangkatannya.

"Kau yang mendapat hukuman menyusun buku-buku ini, aku mau menemui _dongsaeng_-ku!" kesal Sungmin mengingat bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

"Akhhh kenapa kau tidak minta _dongsaeng_-mu untuk membantu kita? Ayolah Min-ie, bantu temanmu ini, kita sudah berteman sejak di SM high School kan?"

"_ANDWAE_! Kau jangan…"

"_Hyung_? Kenapa belum pulang…" keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang perpustakaan. Sungmin berbalik dan berdiri di sebelah Yesung, membuat Ryeowook dapat melihat sosok _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Hyung_? JongWoon-_hyung_…"

**grep**

Yesung hanya bisa diam ketika tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Dapat dirasakannya kemeja sekolahnya mulai basah.

Sungmin yang melihat hanya bisa diam, pikirannya mulai mencerna apa yang baru saja di ucapkan _dongsaeng_-nya itu, JongWoon-_hyung_. _Namja_chigu Ryeowook ketika di Jepang dan meninggal setahun lalu.

"Min?" Yesung mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin membuat _namja_ itu sadar dari pikirannya dan melihat Ryeowook masih setia memeluk Yesung. Sedangkan _namja_ yang dipeluk hanya bisa berharap Sungmin membantunya karena Yesung mulai sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Hiks… _hyung_… kenapa kau meninggalkan aku… aku merindukanmu _hyung_…" Sungmin dan Yesung hanya bisa diam mendengar isakan kecil Ryeowook. Yesung mulai membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

"JongWoon-_hyung_…" sekali lagi isakan Ryeowook sampai di telinga Yesung.

**Degh**

_Namja_ tampan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun sedetik kemudian Yesung menghela nafasnya. Mata obsidiannya membaca name tag di tas milik Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ie… a-aku… aku bukan JongWoon, namaku Yesung. Kim Yesung," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam pada mata obsidian milik Yesung.

"_Hyung_? Maksudmu? Kau JongWoon-_hyung_… _hyung_… aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" kembali Ryeowook memeluk Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu sedikit sesak.

Grep

Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung. Sebagai _hyung_, Sungmin tentu tidak ingin Ryeowook tetap dalam masa lalunya. _Namja_ manis itu segera memeluk Ryeowook.

"Dengar _hyung_,,, JongWoon sudah meninggal sayang…" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Ryeowook "Namanya Kim Yesung, teman _hyung_ sejak di SM high School," Jelas Sungmin membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Ryeowook segera menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sadarlah, kau sendiri yang bilang JongWoon sudah meninggal."

**Degh**

Ryeowook semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya menepis kedua tangan Sungmin dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Wook-ie… kau mau kemana… Yakk Kim Ryeowook! Berhenti! Mian _hyung_, nanti akan kujelaskan padamu. Aku pergi," Sungmin segera berlari menyusul Ryeowook dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih diam di tempatnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu hanya menatap jauh kearah Ryeowook.

"JongWoon? Meninggal? _Namja_chigu? Akhh berarti dia? Akhh tidak mungkin Ryeowook sama sepertiku," gumamnya kemudian berbalik untuk menyelesaikan susunan bukunya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Masa lalu ada untuk membawa kita pada masa depan._

_Bertumpuk menjadi satu lalu mengeluarkannya begitu saja, agar sesuatu yang baru bisa hadir kembali._

_Awan dan masa lalu memiliki beberapa persamaan. Awan bertumpuk menjadi satu lalu dikeluarkan dalam bentuk air hujan. Kemudian awan baru mulai terbentuk kembali._

_Kumpulkan masa lalumu dan masukkanlah dalam kotak kenangan, percayalah kau akan mendapatkan cerita baru. _

_Percayalah dan keajaiban akan mengikutimu._

Tepat dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang berjalan bersama Sungmin menuju perpustakaan. Mata obsidiannya hanya bisa mengamati Ryeowook, manis.

Bukan karena kasihan karena mendengar cerita Sungmin kemarin, tapi lebih dari itu Yesung sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"_Hyung_?... Hng… _mianhae_ untuk kejadian saat itu," Ryeowook berjalan mendeketi Yesung dan menunduk meminta maaf.

"_Gwenchanayo_… kalau kau merindukannya, kau bisa memeluk _hyung_ lagi," Yesung memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya hanya untuk membuat suasana menjadi sedikit tidak kaku.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_12 juni 20XX awal dari musim panas_

**Yesung pov**

_Mereka bilang, musim semi adalah dimana semuanya akan bersemi. Tidak untuk cintaku._

_Dua bulan lebih berdekatan dengan Ryeowook membuatku semakin mencintainya._

_Tuhan,,,_

_Bisakah aku menggantikan namja bernama JongWoon itu? Aku mencintainya, bukan karena Ryeowook sama denganku, sama-sama menyukai namja. Tapi inilah cinta, aku menyukainya._

"Apa yang _hyung_ lihat dari _dongsaeng_-ku heoh? Jangan katakan kau mencintainya!" kutatap Sungmin yang mendelik padaku. Segera kupukul kepalanya agar duduk di sebelahku. Benar saja, setelah kupukul pelan, Sungmin mendengus kesal dan mengusap kepalanya. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci ini segera duduk disebelahku.

"Kalau _hyung_ mencintainya, apa kau akan menghalangi _hyung_?" kurasakan Sungmin mem-pout bibirnya.

"Itu bukan masalahku! Yang jadi masalah, Aku takut Ryeowook terluka kedua kalinya," lirih Sungmin padaku.

"Kau pikir _hyung_ playboy heoh?"

"_Anio_… bukan itu _hyung_, kau bilang akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri kan?"

"Min? sejak kapan kau tidak percaya pada _hyung_?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapku kesal. Alisnya ikut bertautan, terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kau percaya pada _hyung_, _hyung_ menyukainya dan percayalah _hyung_ tidak ingin menyakitinya."

"Lakukan sesukamu _hyung_, tapi kalau kau membuat Ryeowook menangis. Aku akan menghajarmu dan melupakan pertemanan kita."

**Yesung pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_30 juni 20XX libur musim panas_

Sekalipun Libur skeolah, Yesung masih sibuk dengan buku-buku yang dibawanya. _Namja_ tampan itu membawa tumpukan buku tugas dari sonsae di tempat private-nya.

Tahun kedua di SM High School bisa menjadi tahun terakhir Yesung di sekolahnya. Pekerjaan sang _appa_ harus membuatnya berpindah rumah musim semi yang akan datang.

"_Ahjushi_… bisakah aku membeli semuanya?" _namja_ tua yang baru saja di panggil Yesung menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"Kau ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit anak atau panti asuhan?" tanya_ ahjushi_ itu pada Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu hanya tersenyum ramah kemudian duduk di bangku taman yang dilewatinya.

"Ingin kuberikan pada seseorang," Yesung tersenyum sembari membayangkan wajah Ryeowook yang begitu manis.

"_Jijjayo_? Hmmm kalau begitu _ahjushi _beri potongan harga untukmu,"Yesung segera mengambil benda yang diberikan ahjushi itu setelah membayar semuanya.

_Namja_ tampan itu berjalan dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia.

_"Jongwoon-ssi… Sungmin bilang kita sepertinya mirip, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kita sama-sama mencintai satu namja, tapi untuk saat ini akulah yang ada di dekatnya,"_ gumam Yesung menatap langit yang begitu biru.

Mata obsidiannya menatap dua sosok _namja_ manis sedang duduk di tengah taman yang sedikit sepi karena udara kota Seoul yang begitu panas.

"Mwo? _Hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa membawa balon sebanyak ini?" Sungmin yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yesung muncul dengan puluhan balon gas di hadapannya dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya ketika melihat Yesung berdiri di antaranya dan Sungmin serta beberapa balon menyentuh kulitnya. Dipikiran Ryeowook adalah Yesung menyukai Sungmin, kedekatan Yesung dengan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook sedikit menjauh karena tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada orang yang mirip dengan JongWoon.

"Aku tidak membelinya untukmu Min,,, ini untuk… Wookie-ah, jadilah _namja_chigu _hyung_."

**Degh**

Ryeowook menatap Yesung tidak percaya, ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya hanya lah ekspresi kaku, bahkan bibrinya terasa kering ketika ingin tersenyum pada Yesung.

"JongWoon-_hyung_," seperti terhipnotis Ryeowook berdiri dan memeluk Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa diam, ia menunduk hanya untuk merasakan aroma tubuh Ryeowook.

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam. Sungmin hanya pernah berfikir Ryeowook-lah yang akan tersakiti tanpa mempertimbangkan bagaimana kalau Yesung yang merasa sakit karena ternyata Ryeowook masih mengingat _namja_ bernama JongWoon?

_Langit terlalu sering terlihat berwarna biru! Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan langit akan berwarna merah ketika senja tiba, lalu hitam ketika malam hari._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_03 oktober 20XX musim gugur di sekitar Seoul. _

Daun-daun mulai berwarna kemerahan, bahkan tidak sedikit yang mulai berguguran. Udara musim gugur bukanlah udara yanga baik kalau ingin berdiri diluar. Pelajar SM high School kebanyakan menggunakan pakaian sedikit tebal untuk menghalangi udara yang akan menembus pori-pori tubuh mereka.

"_Hyung_?" Sungmin duduk disebelah Yesung yang baru akan menyusun kembali buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Hng?" hanya sahutan kecil yang diberikan Yesung. Sejak kejadian itu Yesung sedikit mengurangi bicaranya. Apalagi berada di dekat Ryeowook, Yesung yang dulu sangta cerewet sekarang menjadi sedikit bicara. Membuat Sungmin sedikit kesal melihatnya.

"Bicaralah _hyung_… aku bosan seperti bicara pada benda mati," kesal Sungmin kemudian.

Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menyandang ransel hitamnya.

"Aku pulang duluan ne… jaga Ryeowook baik-baik," _namja_ tampan itu hanya menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

"_Hyung_?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut ketika akan memasuki kelas Sungmin ia melihat Yesung baru keluar.

"Engg Yesung-_hyung_? Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit ragu.

"Ne… kau juga? Hati-hati ne," Yesung segera meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

'hanya itu yang ingin _hyung_ katakan? Padahal dulu _hyung_ akan bilang banyak padaku, padahal hanya itu yang membedakan _hyung_ dengan JongWoon-_hyung_,' gumam Ryeowook menatap kepergian Yesung.

"Kau mulai menyukainya?"

"Ekh?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut karena Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

"Anio… hanya sedikit merasa kehilangan sosoknya…"

"Yang banyak bicara,,," sambung Sungmin kemudian menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk segera pulang ke apartemen mereka berdua.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Walaupun hanya suara, tetap saja kami berbeda._

_Sekalipun sama-sama mencintaimu, tatap saja aku yang ada di dekatmu saat ini._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_01 november 20XX menjelang akhir musim gugur_

_Sexy, Free & Single_

_i'm ready too, Bingo_

_Sexy, Free & Single_

_i'm ready too, Bingo_

Yesung segera mengangkat pangilan yang masuk ke ponsel merahnya. Ditatapnya nama Sungmin yang menghubunginya.

"Yeobseyo… Wae Min?" sapa Yesung kemudian.

"…"

"Mwo? Oh ne… _hyung_ akan segera ketempatmu," segera saja Yesung menutup panggilannya dan mengambil jaket kulit miliknya.

"_Appa_… aku keluar sebentar," pamit Yesung ketika melihat sang _appa_ tengah membaca koran paginya di ruang tamu.

_Namja_ tampan itu segera melajukan motor hitam miliknya menuju apartemen milik Kim bersaudara. Sungmin menghubungi dan mangabari kalau tubuh Ryeowook panas dan dia trus saja bergumam memanggil seseorang.

**..*..**

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dalam pada sosok Yesung yang kini tengah menggantikannya mengompres kepala Ryeowook. Bibir mungil sang _dongsaeng_ masih saja bergumam memanggil seseorang.

"_Hyung_~~"

_'hyung? Siapa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini Wookie-ah?'_ batin Yesung mendengar gumaman kecil Ryeowook.

"Min, kalau Ryeowook deman. Apa yang dilakukan JongWoon dulu?"

"Ekhh?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yesung. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu mengenal JongWoon selain dari cerita ummanya dan Ryeowook sendiri. Kedua orang tua-nya bercerai beberapa tahun lalu, membuat Ryeowook harus tinggal bersama sang umma. _Appa_ Sungmin merupakan seorang businessman terkenal yang sering berpergian meninggalkan Sungmin untuk waktu yang cukup lama membuat _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu memutuskan tinggal di apartemen.

"Entahlah _hyung_… tapi saat kecil kalau Ryeowook demam, _umma_ akan memeluknya sampai Ryeowook tertidur," jelas Sungmin membuat Yesung menatap Ryeowook sebentar. Yesung kemudian menyelimuti Ryeowook dan membaringkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Ryeowook.

"Tenanglah Wookie-ah, _hyung_ di sini…" bisik Yesung pelan. Melihat itu Sungmin segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Cukup lama Sungmin meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Menyadari itu Yesung merapikan rambut Ryeowook yang basah karena keringat. Gumaman kecil Ryeowook juga sudah terhenti.

**Chup**

"Jaga dirimu ketika _hyung_ tidak ada di sini," bisik Yesung kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ tidak bisa mendengar kau memanggil nama JongWoon. _Hyung_ mencintaimu Wookie-ah," gumamanya lalu menutup pintu kamar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Sungmin menatap Yesung yang baru keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. _Namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menyerahkan minuman dingin pada Yesung.

"Bagaimana Wook-ie _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Yesung mengikuti jalan Sungmin dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa merah senada dengan kaos yang sedang dipakainya.

"Sudah tidur…"

"_Hyung_… hngg kau masih mencintai Wook-ie?" Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ berubah sejak itu,,,"

Yesung menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian kembali berdiri.

"_Hyung_ harus pulang, akhh musim dingin tahun ini mungkin _hyung_ tidak di sini lagi, jaga dirimu dan Wook-ie ne?"

"Maksud _hyung_?"

"Ne, setelah ujian akhir. _Hyung_ harus segera pergi," Yesung sedikit berjalan menuju pintu apartemen milik Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ tidak ingin mencoba mengatakannya sekali lagi pada Wook-ie?"

"Terima kasih Min, _hyung_ bisa mencintainya. Tapi _hyung_ tidak bisa memaksanya mencintai _hyung_, itu hanya akan menyakitinya nantinya" jelas Yesung kemudian berjalan kembali.

Sungmin segera kembali ke kamar Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis dibalik selimut Winnie the Pooh-nya itu kembali bergumam.

"Yesung-_hyung_ ~~"

"_Hyung_? Kau yakin tidak ingin kembali dan mengatakannya?" Sungmin merapikan selimut Ryeowook kemudian mencium keningnya sebentar.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_15 desember 20XX akhir musim gugur. Ujian akhir SM high school._

Ryeowook berlari menuju bandara ketika Sungmin mengatakan Yesung akan segera berangkat. _Namja_ manis itu menyadari yang di butuhkannya adalah Yesung bukan JongWoon.

_"JongWoon-Hyung? Inikah yang kau bilang musim gugur? Haruskah aku kehilangan di musim gugur ini? Hyung bilang cintaku akan bersemi di musim semi, tapi hyung meninggal saat musim semi. Dan kenapa Yesung-hyung juga pergi?"_ bulir-bulir kristal bening itu mengalir begitu saja di pipi tirus Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis itu pulang dengan kesalnya.

Brak

Ryeowook menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras membuat Sungmin menatapnya bingung. Segera saja _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu menghampiri Ryeowook yang telah membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau menemukannya?"

"_Nugu_?" tanya Ryeowook penuh penekanan.

"Yesung-_hyung_…"

"Aku tidak kenal!" ucap Ryeowook membuat Sungmin menaikkan alisnya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau cerita, _hyung_ keluar."

To : Yesung-_hyung_

Subject: -_-'

_"kau apakan dongsaengku heoh? Kenapa kau tidak menunggunya di bandara ppabo! Kau tahu dia menangis? Kau pikir siapa yang di gumamkannya saat demam saat itu? Itu kau hyung! Bahkan dia melupakan Jongwoon untukMu Yesung-hyung. Kapan kau akan kembali hyung?" _

Sungmin mengirim pesannya pada Yesung, cukup lama ia menunggu baasan dari Yesung namun tak kunjung sebuah pesan masuk dalam ponselnya.

_Nanananananana (Electric)_

_Nanananananana (Electric)_

_Nanananananana_

_E-E-E-Electric Shock_

Sungmin segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk kedalam ponselnya.

From: Yesung-_hyung_

re-subject: -_-'

_"aku baru sampai di Beijing. kau yang ppabo -_-'. Cepat buka kotak pos-mu!"_

Sungmin segera berlari menuju kotak pos yanga da di depan apartemennya. Ia menemukan satu surat untuk Ryeowook dari Yesung. Dengan segera Sungmin memeberikannya pada Ryeowook.

_"Annyeong ^.^_

_Apa kabar Kim Ryeowook? nikmati musim dinginmu ne? hyung menyayangimu. Jaga dirimu dengan baik, kapanpun kau harus bahagia agar hyung bisa bahagia mendengar kabar tentangmu dari sini. Hyung ataupun JongWoon-hyung mu akan lebih bahagia ketika mengetahui namja yang kami cintai juga bahagia. Hyung tidak bilang perpisahan denganmu karena hyung yakin akan kembali dan bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Orang yang menyukai bunga itu orangnya romantis._

_Orang yang menyukai salju itu orangnya tulus._

_Orang yang suka hujan itu orangnya melankolis._

_Kalau kau menyukai hyung, itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta."_

"Ekhh?"

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut ketika Ryeowook segera melipat kembali suratnya.

"Anio… dia tidak bilang apa-apa," kilah Ryeowook kemudian mendorong tubuh Sungmin untuk menjauh darinya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Epilog**

_22 maret 20XX awal musim semi._

"Tahun terakhir di SM high School… pasti bisa," semangat Ryeowook menggepalkan tangannya.

**Pluk**

"Cepatlah masuk dalam mobil, _hyung_ tidak ingin telat di hari pertama masuk kuliah," ucap Sungmin menepuk kepala Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di luar mobilnya.

"Satu tahun lebih aku tidak melihat Yesung-_hyung_…" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya pelan. Mendengar itu Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Cinta adalah membiarkan orang yang kita cintai menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan tidak memaksanya, karena ketika kita memaksanya sama saja dengan mencintai pantulan diri kita yang ada di cermin._

"_Hyung_?" Sungmin menatap _namja_ yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Ne… _hyung_ kembali."

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung_…" Sungmin memeluk _namja_ yang sudah satu tahun lebih tidak di lihatnya.

"Tapi _hyung_ merindukan Wook-ie," jawab Yesung dengan polosnya.

Plak

"Tidak sopan! Kenapa kau bisa di sini _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin kemudian berjalan untuk menuju kelas barunya.

"Melanjutkan sekolah dan kembali pada _namja_ yang mencintai _hyung_," Yesung hanya memamerkan deretan giginya pada Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang menjemputnya di sekolah, aku akan siapkan pesta untukmu dan juga aku ingin memperkenalkan seorang _namja_ padamu…"

"Mwo? _Namja_chigu-mu ne?" tebak Yesung membuat wajah Sungmin sedikit memerah.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung_?... Bogoshipo…" Ryeowook segera memeluk Yesung yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang SM high School. Melupakan tatapan beberapa orang yang melewati mereka. Hanya saja Yesung tidak membalas pelukan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu sedikit bingung.

"_Hyung_? _Hyung_ie? Kenapa hyung diam?" tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung. _Namja_ itu hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

"Yakk Kim Yesung!"

**Grep**

Mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Ryeowook segera saja Yesung membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ merindukanmu Wookie-ah…"

"_Hyung_? Kenapa tadi kau hanya diam?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak salah," jelas Yesung menarik Ryeowook kedalam mobil miliknya. Yesung melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah padang rumput yang tidak terlalu luas, namun begitu hijau. Bunga rumput mulai tumbuh karena musim semi.

"Dibawah langit ini… _hyung_ hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, saranghae."

Yesung menatap kedalam mata caramel milik Ryeowook. _namja_ mais itu kemudian tersenyum setelah menutup matanya sebentar.

"Nado saranghae Kim Yesung," balas Ryeowook kemudian.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_'JongWoon-ssi, akan kujaga Ryeowook di bawah langit ini. Tapi tetap perhatikan dia dari tempat kau berada,'_ batin Yesung menatap langit luas yang menyelimuti keduanya.

_'JongWoon-hyung, izinkan aku menyimpanmu sebagai kenangan dan mencintai Yesung-hyung seutuhnya,'_ batin Ryeowook kemudian.

Dibawah langit yang begitu biru, Yesung mencium Ryeowook. Hanya sebentar. Tidak ada yang diinginkannya lebih.

_"Ryeowook-ah, hyung tidak bohong tentang musim semi itu. Cintamu kembali bersemi dimusim semi ini."-Jongwoon._

* * *

**End**

* * *

_Your twinkling eyes above the sweat drenching your forehead_

_The smile that is shining even more than that sunlight beaming through the clouds woo hoo hoo hoo_

_I've been counting my fingers, waiting eagerly. What's up! The wind is blowing in, it's calling for us_

_You and me and everyone of us, and for this moment even more burning than that blazing sun_

_Now~ Now it's time to fly, take my hand_

_Now it's time to fly, spread those wings and fly toward that sky_

_It's time to fly hi-hi-high! There's no time to hesitate_

_Now~ Now it's time to fly, forget about tomorrow_

_Now it's time to fly, yesterday that has been troubling you, get rid of it all_

_Our very own summer day, Here we go!_

_Let those waves sweep away the name written on the sandcastle_

_The tickling blue sea is embracing the white insteps woo hoo hoo hoo_

_Spread your shoulders worn out by tiring everyday life. Ha-ha your heart out. My buoyant heart is doing Beat-box_

_My steps that are lighter than feather. Together let's run toward the top of that broad world, Come on!_

_Now~ Now it's time to fly, don't worry_

_Now it's time to fly, open your arms wide, jump with all your might_

_It's time to fly hi-hi-high! We can do it if we're together_

_Now~ Now it's time to fly, a thrilling adventure_

_Now it's time to fly, there's absolutely nothing we can't do_

_Hey you blue sea over there, Here we come!_

_If darkness comes find you, try listening close. The song of the waves over there is a serenade dedicated to you_

_Now~ Now it's time to fly, take my hand_

_Now it's time to fly, spread those wings and fly toward that sky_

_It's time to fly hi-hi-high! There's no time to hesitate_

_Now~ Now it's time to fly, a thrilling adventure_

_Now it's time to fly, there's absolutely nothing we can't do_

_Hey you blue sea over there, Here we come!_

__[translate] Now-Super Junior_

**.**

**≠Ý≠**

**.**

Note:: _dedicated for birthday Yesung-appa, YWS and SMFamily._

Sebegai anak yang baik aku rela ngetik tiga jam untuk ini, mohon berikan review dan ucapan selamat untuk ultah Yesung-appa sebentar lagi. mohon dukungannya.

_Salam hangat,_

_Yesung's child_

_._

_._

_Yongie_


End file.
